disneyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Le Prince (Cendrillon)
Le Prince est un des personnages principaux du long-métrage animé de Disney, Cendrillon, sorti en 1950. Inspiré du premier Prince, dans le tout premier classique de Disney Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains (1937), ''il est le grand amour de Cendrillon. Présentation Personnalité Le Prince s'est vu attribuer une véritable personnalité dans le dernier épisode de la franchise. Il s'est montré humoristique, vital et aimait les bals royaux. Il s'est également révélé être un romantique, exprimant une fois que tout ce qu'il veut est un amour aussi vrai que celui que ses parents avaient partagé. Son amour pour Cendrillon était si puissant que, peu à peu, il put le libérer du sort de manipulation mentale de Lady Tremaine, et même le forcer à sauter par la fenêtre du château pour sauver Cendrillon et lui demander sa main. Bien qu'il soit assez élégant mentalement et en apparence, il semble être un sacré cascadeur, comme en témoignent ses combats amicaux à l'épée contre son père, le roi, et ses courses à cheval pour sauver Cendrillon dans le troisième opus de la franchise. Il s'est également montré rebelle, tant dans le film original que dans le troisième film, ayant désobéi à plusieurs reprises aux souhaits ou aux ordres de son père, principalement à cause de son amour pour Cendrillon. De plus, dans le film original, il s'est révélé être désintéressé par la tentative de son père de faire des rencontres lorsqu'il a lancé un bal royal dans l'espoir que l'une des jeunes femmes invitées attire l'attention de son fils, de façon romantique. C'est ainsi qu'on l'a vu bâiller de façon sarcastique, lever les yeux et regarder son père frustré au début de la soirée iconique. Il est intéressant de noter qu'en dépit de sa position au pouvoir et de son statut royal, il est loin d'être superficiel et semble accepter plutôt ceux qui l'entourent, peu importe leur position ou leur milieu, et semble juger les gens davantage sur leur personnalité et leur caractère général. Comme on peut le voir dans le film original, aucune des femmes qui ont jailli sur lui n'a attiré son attention. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il aperçut Cendrillon, une jeune fille errant sans but dans le palais, ne prêtant aucune attention au prince très en vue, qu'il s'investit romantiquement dans la soirée. Comme on l'a vu dans le deuxième film, il a soutenu la volonté de Cendrillon d'abolir la discrimination paysanne en invitant les villageois au banquet royal du roi, en trouvant sa manière non traditionnelle de faire les choses parfaitement. Apparence Physique Le Prince a un corps structurel et musclé avec des épaules larges. Il a la peau claire, les cheveux bruns foncés et les yeux bruns. Sa tenue se compose d'une veste royale couleur crème, d'un pantalon rouge à rayure dorée, d'une ceinture dorée, de bottes noires et de gants d'opéra. Dans le deuxième film, il conserve sa tenue principale mais dans un changement de couleur mineur, sa veste royale est bleu foncé et son pantalon est blanc. Dans le troisième film, il porte deux tenues normales tout au long du film. Lorsqu'il célèbre leur premier anniversaire avec sa femme Cendrillon alors qu'il monte à cheval avant de se changer dans sa tenue d'origine créée par la Marraine Fée, il porte un gilet de soirée marron avec une chemise blanche à manches longues et à boutons, une cravate blanche sur le devant, un pantalon couleur olive et des bottes marron. Après avoir été convaincu par Jaq et Gus de trouver Cendrillon qui est sur le point de quitter le pays sur le navire et de lui faire sa demande en mariage, il porte une chemise blanche à manches longues, un pantalon rouge avec une rayure dorée, une ceinture dorée et des chaussures habillées noires, après leur réunion. On ne le voit pas porter ses gants d'opéra en portant cette tenue. Il porte également un poignard sur le côté gauche de sa taille qu'il utilise pour tailler la toile à voile du navire afin d'effectuer un atterrissage réussi sur le navire pour retrouver Cendrillon. Lors de son remariage avec Cendrillon et en la protégeant, elle et Anastasie, des sorts de la baguette jeté par Lady Tremaine, le prince charmant conserve sa tenue royale car son pantalon est blanc pour correspondre à sa veste royale et a une gaine d'épée marron sur le côté droit de sa ceinture où il garde son coutelas royal et une paire de chaussures blanches. Comme sa tenue normale, on ne le voit pas porter ses gants d'opéra. Compétences '''Une Fine Lame' : Le Prince possède une excellente épée et d'excellentes compétences en escrime. L'épée que le prince charmant brandit dans le troisième film est un coutelas royal qui lui sert d'arme principale. Avant de retrouver Cendrillon pour la remarier, il porte une dague. Équitation : Le Prince est capable de bien monter un cheval, même à grande vitesse dans des circonstances difficiles. Apparitions Cinéma= ''Cendrillon (1950) Dans le premier film, le Prince revient dans son royaume après une longue absence. Pendant ce temps, son père, le Roi, est frustré avec son fils car il n'a pas encore trouvé d'épouse. Le Roi s'ennuie des bruits des enfants qui courent autour du château et souhaite voir ses petits-enfants, descendants du Prince et de sa femme, s'il s'en trouve un, avant de mourir. C'est alors qu'il a eu l'idée d'organiser un grand bal de bienvenue. Le Roi ordonne au Grand-Duc d'inviter toutes les jeunes filles à marier du royaume, en espérant que son fils tombera amoureux de l'une d'entre elles. thumb|left|Le Prince dansant avec CendrillonLe bal a lieu dans le château du roi la nuit même où le Prince fait sa première apparition. Une à une, les prétendantes présentes se présentent au prince, qui n'est pas impressionné par les tentatives des jouvencelles et de son père de l'apparier. Finalement, il aperçoit une jeune fille, véridiquement Cendrillon, qui erre dans la salle de bal et se laisse séduire par son apparence étincelante. Il s'approche d'elle, la courtise, l'emmène jusqu'au centre de la salle de bal, et les deux jeunes gens commencent à valser. La jeune fille et lui partagent ensuite un moment privé, grâce à courtoisie du Grand-Duc, pendant lequel ils tombent amoureux et sont sur le point de s'embrasser, mais quand l'horloge commence à sonner minuit, elle s'enfuit soudainement. Le prince tente désespérément de l'arrêter, voulant savoir son nom et où la trouver, mais d'autres jouvencelles qui assistent au bal l'entourent et l'interroge. Cependant, le prince apprend que la fille avec laquelle il a passé la nuit a laissé derrière lui une pantoufle de verre alors qu'elle a disparu, alors il décide d'épouser la fille qui peut enfiler la pantoufle, et le grand-duc transmet les nouvelles au roi. Le Roi est excité à l'idée que son fils soit amoureux et, après une brève lutte avec le Duc, ce dernier à pour ordre d'aller à la recherche de la belle inconnu. Après plusieurs heures de recherche, le duc trouve la fille, Cendrillon, et s'assure que son pied s'adapte à la pantoufle. Il emmène rapidement Cendrillon au château, où elle et le prince sont réunis. thumb|Le Prince et Cendrillon MariésLe prince charmant est vu pour la dernière fois lors de la finale du film, descendant les escaliers avec Cendrillon comme épouse. Le Roi et le Grand-Duc célèbrent joyeusement leur mariage alors que les jeunes mariés partent en calèche pour leur lune de miel. Alors que la calèche s'éloigne, Cendrillon et le Prince partagent un autre baiser (avec les derniers mots dans le livre, sous l'illustration du couple s'embrassant, lisant "et ils vivront heureux pour toujours"). ''Cendrillon 2 : Une vie de Princesse thumb|leftLe prince charmant réapparaît dans la suite du film. Dans la première histoire, lui et Cendrillon viennent de rentrer de leur lune de miel pour découvrir que lui et son père doivent partir en voyage. Pendant leur absence, Cendrillon doit apprendre à être une princesse et organiser un bal en l'honneur de leur retour. Le jour venu, le prince et son père adorent la nouvelle façon dont Cendrillon a organisé la fête. Elle a invité des invités du village au lieu de simples aristocrates et a égayé le château. Dans le segment suivant, le Prince et Cendrillon assistent au festival du printemps. On le voit apparaître une dernière fois au bal avec elle après que Cendrillon a aidé Anastasie à séduire le boulanger dans le dernier segment. À la fin, on le voit brièvement en train de lire quand Jac et Gus se précipitent vers lui avec un album de coupures qu'ils prévoient de montrer à Cendrillon. ''Le sortilège de Cendrillon'' thumb|leftDans ce troisième film, le Prince a un rôle plus important et était un des personnage principaux pour la première fois. Dans ce film, lui et Cendrillon célèbrent une année de magie avec leur amour plus fort que jamais. Cependant, au milieu des festivités, la Marraine Fée égare sa baguette magique, et elle tombe entre les mains de Lady Tremaine. Elle et Javotte négligent rapidement sa puissance quand Anastasie transforme accidentellement Lucifer en monstre hybride oie-chat. Dans une bagarre avec la Marraine fée, Anastasie la transforme accidentellement en pierre, et maintenant la baguette est entre les mains de Lady Tremaine, qui remonte le temps quand le Grand-Duc a apporté la pantoufle de verre à leur maison. Utilisant la magie de la baguette, Lady Tremaine a modifié la taille de la pantoufle de verre pour l'adapter à Anastasie. Le Grand-Duc escorte les Tremaines jusqu'au palais pour rencontrer le prince charmant, et Cendrillon part secrètement pour lui prouver que c'est avec elle qu'il a dansé. Pendant qu'ils pratiquent leurs cours d'escrime, le prince et son père discutent du fait qu'il trouve la mystérieuse fille, le roi révélant ses pensées en disant que ce n'est pas une bonne raison pour se marier à travers une pantoufle de verre. Le prince, cependant, révèle qu'il ne s'agit pas de la pantoufle, mais de la fille qui s'y trouve et révèle ses pensées sur la façon dont elle est celle qui lui convient. Bientôt, lorsque l'épée du roi atterrit près d'un tableau de lui-même et de sa défunte épouse, le prince lui rappelle que lorsqu'il a touché la main de sa mère, il savait qu'elle était celle qu'il voulait et le prince lui dit qu'il ne voulait que trouver son propre amour véritable. thumb|Le Prince envoûté Entendant soudain le retour du Grand-Duc, le prince part en croyant qu'il a trouvé la fille et se prépare. Cependant, à sa grande déception et à son grand embarras, il remarque qu'Anastasie n'est pas la bonne fille. Il s'excuse auprès des Tremaines et se prépare à ordonner au duc de les renvoyer chez eux. Alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte, Lady Tremaine lui jette un sort avec la baguette, déforme son esprit pour lui faire croire que c'était Anastasie, et efface tous ses souvenirs de Cendrillon.Maintenant sous le charme, il accueille les Tremaines à bras ouverts. Jac et Gus, qui étaient présents pour assister à la scène, se précipitent vers Cendrillon. Pendant ce temps, le Prince et Anastasie commencent les préparatifs de leur mariage et pendant ce temps, il commence à se sentir incertain de l'"amour" entre elle et lui-même. Selon son père, on sent une étincelle dans le cœur quand ils touchent la main de leur grand amour, mais quand lui et les mains d'Anastasie se touchent, il ne sent rien. left|thumb|Le Prince rencontre Jac et GusPendant ce temps, dans les quartiers de Lady Tremaine, Jac et Gus parviennent à voler la baguette et à la remettre à Cendrillon, tandis que les oiseaux bleus parviennent à trouver le Prince et à le ramener à Cendrillon. Cendrillon tente de briser le sort, mais Lady Tremaine ordonne aux gardes de l'arrêter et de la bannir du royaume. Avant d'être emmenée, elle essaie d'expliquer ce qui se passe et parvient à toucher la main du Prince, mais elle est emmenée. Cependant, il ressent un lien. Il se rend ensuite chez son père et commence à exprimer ses inquiétudes, révélant quelque chose qui ne va pas. Le roi essaie d'apaiser les inquiétudes de son fils en disant qu'il épousera la fille qui lui va. Cependant, il déclare discrètement que c'est ce qui l'inquiète. Bientôt Jac et Gus attirent son attention et l'amènent dans une salle de couture. Ils lui expliquent ce qui se passe et sont capables de lui faire comprendre que Cendrillon est la vraie fille du bal. Il se précipite pour la sauver de l'exil thumb|Le Prince retrouve CendrillonLe Prince se précipite sur son cheval jusqu'au bateau mais découvre qu'il est déjà parti. Il n'abandonne pas pour autant et continue à l'attraper. Il monte avec son cheval jusqu'à un phare, mais son destrier a peur et en s'arrêtant, il envoie son maître voler dans les airs. Cependant, le Prince est capable de se sauver et d'atterrir en toute sécurité sur le pont du navire, où il aperçoit bientôt Cendrillon. Ils se réunissent et se touchent les mains, retrouvant ainsi ses vrais souvenirs et brisant le charme de Lady Tremaine. Il lui demande sa main en mariage et elle accepte volontiers, mais révèle que son nom est en fait Cendrillon. Ils retournent au palais, où ils expliquent toute la situation au roi et au grand-duc. Le roi ordonne l'arrestation des Tremaines, mais découvre qu'elles se sont déjà enfuies, ce qui lui cause beaucoup de stress. Cependant, le Prince assure son père de son désir d'épouser Cendrillon, à laquelle ils commencent immédiatement les préparatifs du mariage. left|thumb|Le Prince ré épouse Cendrillon Cependant, à l'insu du Prince ou de quiconque, Lady Tremaine kidnappe Cendrillon et transforme Anastasie en une copie d'elle. Au mariage, le prince et Anastasie sont à mi-chemin de la cérémonie, mais Cendrillon parvient à revenir et Anastasie, se sentant coupable et réalisant l'erreur de ses manières, avoue le plan au prince. Lady Tremaine et Javotte se dévoilent rapidement et la marâtre commence à jeter des sorts, transformant les gardes en animaux. Elle tente ensuite de se venger en transformant Cendrillon et Anastasie en crapauds, mais le Prince intervient et repousse le rayon magique avec son épée, transformant Lady Tremaine et Javotte en crapauds. Après que lui et Cendrillon se soient réunis et que sa marraine la Fée soit revenue à la normale, elle transforme la robe de mariée détruite de Cendrillon en une nouvelle et propose de restaurer leur ligne du temps originale, mais ils déclinent, car ils sont heureux et satisfaits pour ce qu'ils ont accompli dans cette nouvelle. Ils se marient enfin et vivent heureux pour toujours....à nouveau. ''Cendrillon (2015) left|thumbDans cette version en live du film de 1950, le prince charmant est connu sous le nom de "Kit", et s'engage généralement dans des parties de chasse et des leçons d'escrime. Lors d'une de ses chasses, il rencontre une fille du nom d'Ella (vraie nom de Cendrillon). Bien que leur rencontre soit brève, il tombe presque immédiatement amoureux d'elle, devenant une obsession romantique. Plus tard, il découvre que son père, le Roi, approche de la mort, et comme un vœu pieux, il demande à Kit de se trouver une épouse à un bal à venir. Cependant, la loi stipule qu'il ne peut épouser qu'une princesse, ce qu'Ella n'est pas. Malgré cela, il parvient à convaincre son père de permettre à chaque jeune fille à mariée d'assister au bal, par opposition à une simple royauté, ce qu'il accepte. Au bal, Ella entre et danse avec Kit. Mais avant que les noms puissent être échangés, l'horloge sonne minuit, et elle part. Suite à ces événements, le Roi donne à Kit la permission de trouver son véritable amour, avant de mourir, et une recherche est déclenchée pour retrouver Ella, en utilisant la pantoufle de verre qu'elle a laissé derrière elle. Malheureusement, cependant, le Grand-Duc complote pour saboter la relation de Kit avec Ella, avec l'aide de Lady Tremaine. Bien que le Duc essaie de manipuler Kit, il devient encore plus déterminé à trouver son amour, et il y parvient rapidement. Après quoi le Prince arrête le duc et Lady Tremaine pour conspiration, ils fuient le royaume. En fin de compte, Kit et Ella sont mariés, devenant roi et reine, ainsi que les monarques les plus aimés du royaume. |-| Télévision= ''Disney Tous en Boite Le Prince fait plusieurs apparitions avec Cendrillon en tant qu'invités du club. ''Once Upon a Time'' left|thumbDans cette série, le prince charmant est renommé prince Thomas (car le prince charmant était le surnom du prince). Ici, lui et son père organisent un bal, où il tombe amoureux de Cendrillon. Plus tard, il la défend contre Rumplestiltskin, à qui elle avait promis n'importe quoi en échange d'aller au bal et qui veut maintenant leur enfant. Quand elle découvre qu'elle est enceinte, elle essaie de s'enfuir. Mais Thomas et le Prince James conçoivent un plan pour capturer Rumplestiltskin. Il réussit, mais Thomas disparaît. Rumplestiltskin jure qu'elle ne reverra pas Thomas jusqu'à ce que le contrat soit rempli. Dans Storybrook, il est connu sous le nom de Sean Herman. Il est vu pour la première fois lorsqu'Emma l'interroge sur Ashley (Cendrillon) et leur bébé. Il explique qu'il a quitté Ashley parce que son père lui avait interdit de les voir ensemble, mais il décide plus tard de lui désobéir et de se réconcilier avec elle. Quelques semaines plus tard, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, il la demande en mariage. On ne sait pas s'ils sont déjà mariés. Il revient en Saison 6. À un certain moment après la quatrième malédiction, le prince, représenté par Liam Hall, s'implique avec Lady Tremaine, l'aidant à tuer son mari. Sa belle-fille, Cendrillon, complote pour se venger, car elle croit que le Prince est le seul responsable du décès de son père. Une Résistance contre le Prince, sa famille et Lady Tremaine est finalement formée, dirigée par Tiana. Lorsque le prince organise un bal dans l'espoir de trouver l'amour, Tiana et Cendrillon y assistent, Tiana espionnant le prince et Cendrillon souhaitant le tuer pour venger son père. Après que le Prince rencontre Cendrillon, il ne la reconnaît pas et commence à tomber amoureux d'elle. Cependant, lorsqu'ils errent seuls, Cendrillon sort un poignard mais change d'avis et décide de ne pas le tuer. Cependant, alors que le prince la remercie d'avoir changé d'avis, Lady Tremaine le poignarde dans le dos et le tue pour que son frère cadet, qui s'intéresse à Javotte, la fille de Lady Tremaine, puisse prendre le trône. Elle a ensuite accusé Cendrillon de son meurtre en appelant les gardes royaux pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. |-| Jeux Vidéos= ''Kingdom Hearts : Birth By Sleep'' thumbLe Prince est un protagoniste présenté dans le monde Castle of Dreams dans Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Il est le futur roi du Château des Rêves qui sert d'intérêt amoureux de Cendrillon, l'épousant et la sauvant des malheurs de Lady Tremaine après les événements du bal. Prince et héritier du trône du Château des Rêves, le Prince Charmant a d'abord posé les yeux sur Cendrillon, son unique grand amour, lors du bal que le roi tenait dans l'espoir de trouver une femme à son fils. Pendant ce temps, ils ont été acculés par un puissant Nescient qui a été plus tard vaincu par Terra, cette perturbation, cependant, n'a pas perturbé leur romance et ils ont procédé à la danse. Le prince charmant est venu plus tard devant le Grand-Duc après que Cendrillon ait fui le bal, le sort de sa fée marraine sur le point de s'interrompre, et a été présenté à Aqua. Ils hésitaient l'un et l'autre, le prince cherchant la fille avec qui il avait dansé. En disant au Grand-Duc de trouver la jeune fille qui allait avec la pantoufle de verre, il trouva Cendrillon chez Lady Tremaine, l'épousant et la sauvant ainsi de la vie de servitude abusive qu'elle avait vécue avec sa méchante belle-famille. |-| Parcs Disney= Le prince charmant est un personnage rare dans les parcs. Il apparaît habituellement exclusivement dans les spectacles et les parades. |-| Bandes-dessinées= ''Princesse Kilila'' Lors de sa visite dans le monde de Cendrillon, Kilala doit se procurer sa tiare, qui a été volée par les Tremaines pour laver le cerveau du Prince Charmant. ''The Beast Within: A Tale of Beauty's Prince'' Bien que le prince charmant lui-même n'apparaisse pas dans ce livre, Gaston a parlé d'un prince d'un royaume voisin qui trouve le succès "après que l'affaire de la pantoufle de verre a été triée", laissant entendre que Cendrillon se passe dans le même monde que La Belle et la Bête, avec Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains'' et La Petite Sirène. Conception et Animation Développement Dans les premières ébauches du scénario, le Prince jouait à l'origine un rôle plus important, et avait plus de développement de personnage que ce qu'il a finalement reçu dans la version finale du film (le troisième film y remédierait, cependant). Dans une ouverture abandonnée, on a montré le prince chassant un cerf, mais à la fin de la séquence, il devait être révélé que le prince et le cerf étaient en fait des amis jouant à un jeu. Dans une fin alternative abandonnée, après que le Grand-Duc eut découvert l'identité de Cendrillon, cette dernière réapparaît lorsqu'elle était ramenée au château pour être de nouveau présentée au Prince, qui est surpris d'apprendre que la femme dont il est tombé amoureux était simplement une modeste servante au lieu d'une princesse, mais les sentiments du Prince pour elle étaient trop forts pour être dérangé par cela, et il l'embrassa. Il a aussi eu une chanson solo intitulé "The Face That I See in the Night" (Le visage que je vois dans la nuit), dans lequel il chantait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver de la mystérieuse fille qui lui avait volé son cœur au bal. Le Personnage fut animé par un des "neufs vieux Monsieur", l'équipe légendaire de Disney, Milt Kahl, qui s'est chargé de l'animation de La Marraine fée, du Roi et du Grand Duc dans le même film. Milton, s'est servi du Prince de Blanche Neige, un de ses personnages qu'il a animé, comme modèle pour faire celui du Prince de Cendrillon, ainsi on y retrouve les mêmes caractéristiques entre les deux personnages princiers. Selon l'avis du scénariste Joe Grant, Le prince de Cendrillon, n'ayant pas eu beaucoup d'implication dans le film, est plutôt resté en arrière plan dans toute l'intrigue. Dans des versions préliminaires, il devait apparaître davantage, mais celles-ci n'ont finalement pas été retenues. Le problème fut le même dans ''Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains, ''le Prince de Cendrillon, fut très difficile à animer, raison pour laquelle il n'apparaît que deux fois. Ainsi, Milt Kahl va donc créer un prochain prince, qui aura un rôle plus important à jouer et une implication plus majeure malgré le complexe qui s'avère être itératif, il s'agira du Prince Philippe de ''La Belle au Bois Dormant. Autre inspiration, L'animateur s'est inspiré du visage de Gene Kelly, grand chanteur et danseur américain de l'époque, pour faire le visage du Prince. Voix Le Personnage dans la version originale du film fut doublé par William Phipps, acteur américain de l'époque. Dans le 2e et 3e opus (Une Vie de Princesse et Le sortilège de Cendrillon), sa voix est assurée par l'acteur Christopher Daniel Barnes, qui a donné sa voix au Prince Eric'' ''dans le classique Disney de 1989'' 'La Petite Sirène. Coté Français: Le Prince est doublé dans le premier doublage du film original par René-Marc, qui a assuré aussi la voix de l'Acteur et Ventriloque '''Edgar Bergen dans le 1er doublage de Coquin de Printemps (1947), Le narrateur principal de chaque segments du film Mélodie Cocktail (1948) dans le premier doublage, et une nouvelle fois narrateur dans le premier doublage des Trois Caballeros (1944) avec Le Pingouin à sang-froid et Las Posadas, ou encore du segment musical toujours dans le premier doublage de La boite à Musique (1946) All the cats join in. Dans le 2e doublage de 1991, du film original, Emmanuel Jacomy assure la voix du Prince, mais aussi de la souris Jac dans le même film, et dans les suivant. Jacomy contribuât à donner sa voix chez Disney pour être le voix officielle de La Bête de La belle et la bête (1991) ''et autre apparitions, Tarzan dans le film du même nom (1999) et autre apparitions, Eurêka dans le premier doublage de La Petite Sirène (1989)'' et aussi Le Capitaine Phoebus dans'' Le Bossu de Notre-Dame (1996).'' Damien Boisseau double le Prince dans les deux films suivants. Il a aussi fait la voix française de Nuka un des fils de Zira dans Le Roi Lion 2 : L'honneur de la Tribu (1998). Dans l'oeuvre originelle Le Prince reprend les mêmes caractéristiques que le personnage original dans l'oeuvre éponyme de Charles Perrault Anecdotes * Non seulement le nom du prince n'est jamais révélé, mais il n'est jamais appelé "Prince charmant" dans aucun des films. Son nom n'est mentionné que dans les produits dérivés et, plus récemment, dans le jeu Kingdom Hearts et le Carrousel Royal du Prince Charmant. * Disney France a révélé dans un spot télévisé annonçant la sortie en Blu-ray/DVD de Cendrillon que le vrai nom du Prince Charmant est Henry (ou "Henri" en français). * Fait intéressant, lorsque l'histoire de Cendrillon a été adaptée pour la Saison 7 de Il était une fois, Cendrillon épouse un homme nommé Henry. * Cependant, dans Disney on Parade de 1971, on dit que son nom est Prince Alto August Ferdinand. * Comme pour Cendrillon, la couleur des cheveux du Prince a été altérée en passant du marron foncé d'origine à une nuance marron clair dans les représentations de marchandises qui le mettent aux côtés de Cendrillon. * Le Prince est l'un des rares personnages de longs métrages de Disney à être manipulé mentalement par un antagoniste. * Il y a un hommage rendu au prince charmant dans La princesse et la grenouille alors que Tiana est vue dans la chambre de Charlotte avec une poupée de prince qui lui ressemble portant sa tenue du second film. * Alors qu'il a hérité sa coloration de son père, le prince (du moins sur le plan facial) prend plus après sa mère dans les regards. * Dans l'épisode de 1971 de The Wonderful World of Disney, un remake en direct de la scène du bal du classique de 1950 est présenté. Notamment, dans cette version, le nom du Prince est prononcé à haute voix, "Son Altesse Royale le Prince Otto August Ferdinand". Il danse avec Cendrillon. Après une brève séquence animée montrant la scène de la pantoufle de verre, on le voit se remarier avec elle. * La deuxième des deux tenues royales du prince charmant est plus tard partagée par le prince Eric de Disney's The Little Mermaid, où il porte cette tenue pour épouser une Ursula déguisée nommée Vanessa dans son état hypnotisé et plus tard son mariage avec Ariel après avoir vaincu Ursula et la sauver à la fin du film ainsi que lui et Ariel baptisé leur fille Melody et ses 12 ans dans la suite. en:Prince Charming es:El Príncipe Encantador it:Principe (Cenerentola) pt-br:Príncipe Encantado ru:Прекрасный Принц zh:白馬王子 (灰姑娘) Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Personnage masculin Catégorie:Personnage de Cendrillon (1950) Catégorie:Personnage de Cendrillon (2015) Catégorie:Personnage de Cendrillon 2 Catégorie:Personnage de Once Upon a Time Catégorie:Personnage de Tous en boîte Catégorie:Personnage apparu en 1950 Catégorie:Personnage des parcs Disney Catégorie:Prince Catégorie:Personnage français